Speed
by bithnic
Summary: Amara is dead. The cars, all of those cars and that stupid race. Michelle sits alone as she thinks of that one moment over and over again in her head. Is life worth living without her love? One shot please read and review!


**Speed**

_Amara is dead. The cars, all of those cars and that stupid race. Michelle sits alone as she thinks of that one moment over and over again in her head. Is life worth living without her love?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She sits on the floor in her living room. Her hair wet from her recent shower, she tried to wash the pain away.

In her hands she holds a photo of her beloved. Amara. Her soul mate. The woman she loved the most and had wished to spend her entire life with.

Her photograph looks so peaceful, so loving. Sensitive blue eyes stare lovingly, blonde hair whisked to one side, Amara stands against her car.

Tears softly spilt across the glass of the photo frame.

"Amara…" she silently whispered as she clutched the photo against her chest. Her body began to heave uncontrollably as her sobs become louder and less controllable. Michelle slammed her fist against the ground. "Amara!" she cried louder. "Why would you leave me here all alone?!"

Softly, Michelle closed her weeping eyes to prevent the flow of any more tears. In her mind played the imagery of the accident all over again. Fragment by fragment. She was living in a nightmare.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a drag car, one that Amara couldn't help but say yes to.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" she had asked as Amara started to rev up the engine.

Her lover's eyes didn't leave sight of the road as the car next to them also began to rev its engine.

"If you had to pick between pride or regret which would you choose?" Amara had asked her, avoiding Michelle's question all together.

Michelle's eyes grew wider. "Do you think this race is about your pride? Is that why were racing? Seriously Amara, I thought that you were a little more mature than that. Lets bail out now and go home so I can touch you softly, as you wanted earlier" her voice had turned into a pur as she left her hand on her partner's leg. The temptation had to be too great…

"Sometimes pride is the only thing that gives us the satisfaction we need. Perhaps this race will give me the adrenaline rush we'll need when we get home" Amara said as she turned to look at Michelle and winked. Her blue eyes were hungry with the need for pleasure.

In a flash both of the cars were off at full speed. Down the streets they roared their engines and the sound of the car wheels the only sounds to be heard in the streets that they raced. The track was lit up by street lights, each individual one illuminating their path as if it were destiny.

Michelle grasped for the door for something to hold on to while the car drifted fast around corners, grinding up against the other car while the driver and its passengers shouted profound things at them. Her seat belt was tight against her chest as the car seemed to be crashing back and fourth with the speed that they were travelling.

She looked towards Amara. Her face was tense and her fingers were tight against the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white with the strength she was using to control the car and keep them on the road.

The race was becoming rough, too rough.

As if in slow motion the car came off the road, the shove of the opposing car slamming it off the road and into a spin that sent it rolling and crashing down.

Everything seemed to be silent. Amara's face was not full of fear as she grasped Michelle's hand. Her eyes looked into those of her lovers. Neither we're able to predict their fates after this accident, neither knew what to expect.

Time was beginning to speed up again in a cruel twist of fate.

"I love you" Amara mouthed before the car came crashing down to earth and the windshield shattered into a mass of deadly glass.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Amara" she said silently for fear of her voice breaking from more careless sobs. "I should have stopped you. You already had enough pride. What more was one race going to prove? Oh Amara, I love you so much. Perhaps this is the life we were both meant to lead, perhaps we just weren't meant to be together and that this is fates way of separating us"

She took one last look at the photo she held before placing it back down again in its rightful spot. Already she was beginning to miss Amara's smell and her kisses. She didn't want to ever go to sleep again for she feared the fact that Amara would no longer be in bed with her, her warm body close against hers as they swore their love to each other and drifted off to the same dream in their sweet slumber.

"I have to live on" she choked silently as she wiped away a stray tear. "I have to carry on your memory. But Amara know this" she said as she looked out the window into the fair night sky. "I will never love again"


End file.
